


Scoreboard

by shihadchick



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Friends With Benefits, M/M, orgasm denial (implied), playoff bubble, post-game hookups, scenes from a larger universe, there's scoring and then there's scoring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:22:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26081122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shihadchick/pseuds/shihadchick
Summary: So Luc's been working on a few different ways to increase his scoring.
Relationships: Pierre-Luc Dubois/Alexandre Texier
Kudos: 18





	Scoreboard

**Author's Note:**

> Started writing this the day before game 3 of the play-in series, shrieked a lot over how _that_ worked out for PLD, and then completely forgot to actually post this anywhere till now. Better luck next year, Jackets <3

* * *

"You're really going to do this, huh?" Tex asks, sprawled out on the bed beside Luc's, his feet up on a pile of Luc's pillows—rude—and completely ignoring the TV. Which, okay, it's not like Luc's watching it either. 

"Why not spice it up?" Luc says with a shrug, more casual than he feels. He needs to do something, feels the itch under his skin, of not doing enough and not being enough for the team, and hey, why not.

"You're gonna score," Tex says, with a confidence that Luc appreciates, "and also, what am I going to do now?"

He pouts, which is dirty pool, since he knows exactly what that does to Luc. "Not as if I can go pick up someone else in the bubble, eh?"

Luc pretends to think it over. "Well, as long as they're not from Washington or Pittsburgh—"

Tex makes a face that is somehow kind of adorable for all that it's trying to express his disgust at the very notion, which is obviously kind of ridiculous since Luc knows full well half those guys would be playing with him at Worlds and things would be fine, but for then—it's different. It's the playoffs. And so Luc's gonna do what he's gotta do.

"No one says you can't jerk off," Luc points out. "Never said I wasn't gonna watch."

"You could help," Tex says, licking his lips, his mouth all pink and wet and making Luc think about things that are going to make his plan a lot more difficult, and he discreetly pushes the palm of his hand down over his dick, like that'll make everything go away.

Tex is just not helping at all. Although—maybe if he focuses on that instead—

Luc's no good at denying that he wants something, and he wants to make Tex feel good, get him relaxed and easy, so, yeah, he'll crawl over from his bed and stick a hand down Tex's pants, that's still following his rules. 

He can't deny that Tex sounds good. 

Now all they've gotta do is go out there and get it done.

* * *

"So I guess you might have been onto something," Tex says a day later, the grin on his face matching the clear joy in his voice, his breath hot on Luc's neck where they're tangled together.

Luc smirks; he's not going to be an asshole about the game, but it's easy to enjoy the rewards afterwards, to bask in it all.

To let Tex press close to him on the ice and whisper in his ear—fast enough that no one else had heard him, Luc thinks, even though Cam and Seth were there a second later—that he was gonna assist him back at the hotel too, thank you very much. 

"Not gonna wear you out," Tex says, although Luc's still buzzing and he doesn't think he's going to sleep any time soon no matter what happens. "But you think you can go three?" His hand slides into Luc's pants, curls around his dick confidently and familiarly; thumbs over the crown and makes Luc shiver from head to toe.

"Should be asking you that, shouldn't I?" Luc asks. "Unless you wanna watch me get myself there."

Tex groans, low and in the back of his throat, scrapes his teeth over Luc's collarbone. "I mean, that's hot, yeah, but I'm gonna reward you first."

"I mean, if you want," Luc says magnaminously, and Tex snorts and sticks his tongue in Luc's ear, which makes him giggle and squirm, which is of course exactly what Tex was intending. He knows where Luc's ticklish and he takes shameless advantage, which was why Luc should never have let him and Elvis exchange notes.

The threesome had been, like, stupid hot, though. 

Luc's on board for a repeat of that, too, if Elvis wants. He would've offered after the game, but he had a pretty good idea that Elvis would just want to sleep, with the back-to-back looming.

"You gotta go back to your room later?" Luc asks, and no, Tex doesn't; Nuti's almost definitely bunking in with Korpi so no one will know if Tex doesn't come back either. 

"In that case," Luc says, and wriggles out of his pants, kicking them off the end of the bed and onto the floor. 

He can get up and get them later, right then he's buzzing, hot, just wants someone to touch him and then to fall asleep. He's tired, somewhere far below it all, in a way that feels like it's going to come out and tackle him the moment he relaxes, but right then he's got Tex's hands on his hips, pushing at his thighs. Tex's weight over his lower body as he shifts into place, thumbs digging into Luc's quads, sweeping up. Luc squirms pointedly and Tex grins at him, licking his lips and raising an eyebrow.

"You got it on my tape faster than this," Luc says pointedly, and Tex grins some more, still feeling that same buzz, Luc thinks, and then Tex ducks his head and wraps his mouth around Luc's dick, and Luc pretty much stops thinking.

Luc had roused enough to get up on one elbow and offer to return the favour, after Tex had wiped his mouth and crawled back up the mattress to sprawl out beside him. But Tex shakes his head and then shrugs, a tiny grin still on his face, perfectly pleased. 

"Hey, it worked for you," he says, and tucks himself under Luc's arm, head next to his on the pillow. "C'mon now, we've got a big day ahead."


End file.
